


Grief Shared

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Cassian Andor, Post-Rogue One, mention of Bodhi's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When the Empire releases a list of the dead from Jedha, Bodhi grieves for a familiar face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another should-have-been-drabble I couldn't bare to cut down. For a prompt at alloftheprompts: "Which one is your sister?"

 Cassian is beside him when Bodhi's datapad beeps and his looks down at it with a little gasp. “What is it?” the captain asks.

Bodhi's eyes are glassy, his voice shaking, as he answers, “The list of dead from Jedha.”

Cassian takes his hand, offering what little comfort he can. He knows how many people Bodhi lost there. He hasn't heard from any of them since, but this will be the official confirmation. “Do you want to be alone?”

“No,” Bodhi answers immediately, and his grip tightens. “Please don't leave.”

“I won't,” Cassian assures him, and strokes his hand with a thumb. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Bodhi nods wordlessly. He sinks into a seat and thumbs open the article. Cassian watches silently over his shoulder as he scrolls. There are lines and lines and lines of faces and names. Bodhi stops abruptly and lets out a wet gasp. Cassian leans in for a better look at the screen: it's full of young women, perhaps a few years younger than Bodhi. A group of students, maybe? He can think of only one thing.

His arm goes around Bodhi as he murmurs, “Which one is your sister?”

A shaking finger points to the second girl in the third row. Tan-skinned and dark-haired, she shares Bodhi's face. It's easy to see the resemblance. The datapad abruptly slips from the young man's hands as he lets out a muffled sob.

“I'm sorry,” Cassian murmurs, pulling him into his arms. “I'm sorry, Bodhi.”

“I kept hoping there was a chance,” Bodhi whimpers against him. “I knew she was probably- but now this-” Words fail, and there's nothing but tears.

“I'm sorry,” Cassian whispers again, holding him tight. He doesn't know what to say. It makes him glad he has no siblings, no one to worry about. But that's a lie in itself, because now he has a team. A family. He imagines himself seeing Bodhi's face on that list and has to hold him even tighter.

“I'm here,” he murmurs.


End file.
